


Hellishly Irresistible

by casualpastelgay



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Don't wake the sleepy vampire~





	Hellishly Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I thought about the theme of this when I woke up this morning and have been trying to contain my excitement (a-hem) about it. Contains: very light bondage, blood drinking, eating out, orgasm control, and overstimulation.

“Shu?” You inquired, after knocking on the door to his room.

You waited for a few seconds before knocking again, then tried the knob. The door swung open easily and you shied away for a moment, unsure of what you’d find.

“Coming into my room at this hour, what a lewd woman.” The blonde vampire muttered, cracking his eyes open slightly. He was sprawled lazily on his bed, he laid over the duvet on his back. He was dressed in his school uniform - even his shoes.

“It’s time for dinner.” You said, still standing at the entryway, trying to make an excuse to not stare at him. You found him dangerously attractive, even doing something as simple as laying in bed made your cheeks flush. And you thought there was no way he didn’t know, and you were right.

“Come help me up then.” Shu grumbled, pulling his arms behind the pillow his head was resting on, presumably to lace his fingers together.

You teetered forward a few steps, then looked at Shu. He was smirking across the room at you, his blue eyes trailing across your form lazily. Your head ducked, you continued forward and extended a hand towards him, which he grabbed, then tugged you across his body.

“S-shu!” You shrieked, attempting to pull away from him, but he had wrapped an arm around you to pin you to his body. “You need to come down for dinner.”

Shu tilted his head back on the pillow again. “Or I could just eat you.”

Your cheeks burned from his remark and you attempted to pull away again, but his grip was so strong it was completely pointless. “Please, l-let go.” Your voice shook gently, but he picked up on it.

“Scared?” Shu asked, then peered at you through his eyelashes before closing his eyes again. “At least that makes this more interesting.”

Your eyes widened as he retracted the hand that wasn’t holding you against him from under his pillow. He held some strong looking metal handcuffs up and drew them towards your face. “Wh-why…” You started.

“Don’t play innocent,” Shu demanded. reaching behind you and securing your wrists together. “I know how much you dream about this, I  _know_  how much you want me to take you. Do you think I’m stupid?” His eyes were open again as he stared into your face with a burning intensity.

He raised himself slightly and leaned towards your red face as he whispered to you. “You find me  _hellishly irresistible,_ as is expected from a lewd woman.” He grunted as he flipped you over, now positioned over you. He held your legs together with his own and placed a hand on the shoulder of your uniform jacket and tugged it down, exposing your shoulder blade and throat.

Your voice was choked, you could on stare at him. Shu wasn’t wrong about you desiring him in ways you shouldn’t and you couldn’t deny how hot his behavior was. So you didn’t deny it.

“Now I’ll tell you what’s going to happen, first, I’ll drink your blood.” He leaned in and brushed his fangs from your shoulder, across the side of your neck, to rest at your ear. He blew cold air against your air, which made you shudder and shrink away into the mattress. “Second,” Shu continued. “I’ll fulfill those wild fantasies you have.”

You quivered as Shu’s hands gently traced up and down your body as he nipped along your neck. His tongue traced your jawline, then he peppered kisses back down to your shoulder. “How do you feel?” He breathed against your skin, his warm breath feeling cool with the heat bubbling under your skin’s surface.

A hand snaked up your skirt and rubbed from just above your knee up to your inner thigh. His fingers buried into your soft skin as he massaged it, he pulled back to look at your writhing form. Your lips were parted slightly and a sheen of sweat was appearing on your brow. Shu was a master at keeping his composure usually, but the sight of the girl he’d wanted to fuck against his bed, her bed, a wall, the couch,  _anything_ really being so devilish was putting a wear on him.

“Fuck.” Shu’s growl of that single syllable was a tone you’d never heard come from him, he attached his fangs to your shoulder and suckled greedily as your mouth let out a sharp whine of pain.

You gasped as his fingers found their way to your panties and traced the lacy edges. He moaned and panted against your skin and your moans echoed his as he began to rub a finger on the cloth that protected your slit.

“Your blood is divine, too divine for such a lewd creature.” Shu moaned, removing his fangs from your shoulder and moving his lips to yours. He kissed aggressively, hungrily. His tongue immediately worked between your lips, the salty tang of your blood still lingered on his tongue as it wrestled yours into submission.

As he kissed you he flipped you both so you were laying on top of him again. Shu had one hand squeezing the shoulder he’d bitten and the other on the chain linking the cuffs you were locked in. He pulled away from your mouth and a lazy smirk grew on his lips as he saw what a  _mess_ he had made your mind become.

You looked dazed, you were still shaking slightly as he half pulled and half pushed you so you were sitting upright on his waist. “I’d tell you to undress yourself, but you seem a little preoccupied.” He shook your bound wrists as if to solidify his statement, then slowly pulled your jacket off.

Your breathing became heavy as he made slow work of the buttons of your top, it hung open for him and he relished to see what more you had in store for him. He traced a finger up your back, making you shudder in delight, then tore the shirt from your shoulders. Shu was getting impatient again as he pulled your bra off, giving you rug burn on your back. He kept his facial composure, but his twitching hands gave away more than he desired.

Shu stared at your breasts for a moment, then flicked one of your nipples with a finger, before rubbing it in slow circles. “S-shu, please stop.” You whimpered, wiggling your hips, trying to move away from his fingers.

It was a deadly move, for you ended up rubbing against his already throbbing erection. Shu snarled, a pure animalistic noise of desire. “You want to ride me so badly, fine.”

He tore your skirt and panties aside then pulled open his pants and his length presented itself to you. “A lewd woman should be grateful for such an opportunity.” He crossed one arm behind his head, and kept the other behind you.

“Well?” He insisted, his blue eyes shooting your a dark glare. You were bare and exposed to his lustful eyes as you bashfully lifted yourself onto his dick, with absolutely no help from him. You let out a breathy moan as you lowered yourself onto him.

You moved yourself up and down on him, your breath quickening as you sped up and got closer to an orgasm. “Don’t cum.” Shu demanded. You stopped moving on him, afraid of what he’d do to you. You were so close you couldn’t imagine moving another inch.

“I didn’t  _fucking_ tell you to  _stop.”_  Shu hissed, pulling his arm from where he had it under his head and grabbing roughly at your throat. You tried to plead with him to release you, but he only tightened his grip as he began to thrust into you from below. “And you’ll be in even more trouble if you cum.”

His thrusts were wild and merciless, and  _much_  more than you could take. You babbled out choked curses as you tried to keep the orgasm cresting within you at bay. He twitched inside you as he released, his face contorting, his fangs piercing his bottom lip, and his beautiful eyes gleaming with an alertness you hardly saw.

He lifted you off of his length and watched as you dripped your need onto his crotch. “You want to cum so much? How lewd.” He sneered, pulling you so you were sat on his waist again.

He observed your sniveling for a few long moments, then pulled you until you were dripping onto his chin. “Now I’m going to have dinner.” He breathed against your burning core. “You can cum now, as much as you like.” He pressed his tongue against your clit and you clenched into a whimpering orgasm. “In fact,” Shu mused. “You may never be able to stop.”

You were filled with his skilled tongue and you  _screamed_ the whole mansion probably heard it. The delicious moans he made as he tasted your wet entrance mixed with your breathy squeaks as he assaulted your core.

He closed his mouth around your lower lips and suckled on you, drinking up your sweet juices as greedily as he sucked your blood. You came on him over and over  _and over._ He gave you no rest as he drew his tongue around your lips, up into your heat, then over your clit. He wanted to get  _every last drop_ of you. The fact that you kept supplying him more didn’t bother him, but you couldn’t take the searing heat of pleasure anymore.

Shu laughed as you gurgled faintly, drooping slightly so your forehead pressed against the headboard of his bed. “I’m not stopping now, lewd woman.” He said pulling you backward sharply so you were hovering atop his length once more.

“We’re just getting started.”


End file.
